


A Taste of Nostalgia

by saintlysinner



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:16:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintlysinner/pseuds/saintlysinner
Summary: Regret hung like ropes between them.





	A Taste of Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orangegreenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangegreenlove/gifts).



There was something calculated about the way Asher draped himself across Jean-Claude's lap. His movements were too precise and sharp instead of sinuous and fluid. A Master of the City should not have been so nervous to have their Témoin come so close, but there was a part of Jean-Claude that fluttered anxiously all the same.

Jean-Claude was not in the habit of praying, so he could only hope that this overture was not intended to be a calculated cruelty.

Asher raised his hands to balance himself against Jean-Claude's shoulders, his weight settling over Jean-Claude's hips and filling in the empty space between them. Jean-Claude cautiously raised his hands to Asher's hips with a touch so gentle it could have been compared to wind.

"I have missed you," Asher said, voice little more than a whisper. It was more effective than a shout, and it speared Jean-Claude through the heart all the same.

"As have I," Jean-Claude replied, allowing his voice the volume of his normal register. He wasn't sure he wanted to say anything else, in the event that it drove Asher away from him, but this? This he could say.

Asher ducked his head forward, his hands leaving Jean-Claude's shoulders to curl in a loose circle around his neck. He rolled his hips almost lazily against Jean-Claude's, and a slow curl of pleasure licked up Jean-Claude's spine. Jean-Claude's fingers tightened involuntarily on Asher's hips. Had they been human, he would have left bruises.

"We shouldn't," Jean-Claude said, regret thick in his voice. He didn't want to stop Asher, but he wanted to believe he knew better. This wasn't a good idea. Not with so many old hurts and fresh misunderstandings between them.

"We shouldn't," Asher agreed, and rolled his hips harder against Jean-Claude's, the proof of his interest obvious through the buttery soft leather of his pants. "But we will."


End file.
